


Home Late

by treelamps



Series: The Arcana One-shots [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treelamps/pseuds/treelamps
Summary: Asra returns home later than expected, but makes it up to you.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974853
Kudos: 147





	Home Late

The kettle I'm carrying clatters to the floor, rattling me back to mindfulness. I sigh quietly, picking the newly washed dish up and placing it back on its rightful spot on the stove.

I haven't been able to focus for the past few days. Asra left on one of his trips 2 weeks ago, and he should have been back several days before now. But he hasn't returned.

I don't know if I'm going crazy or something, but I've been making dinner for two for about a week... just in case he comes home in time, or even early. He's done that before. Maybe tonight will be the night he actually does.

I miss him. I wish he wouldn't leave me alone as often as he does, but what am I gonna do? Talk to him about it? I've tried, but he won't listen.

 _So stubborn_... I think to myself. But that's one of the things I love about him.

I go to check the oven carefully, wanting to make sure that the bread is rising properly. The baker gave me the recipe for my favorite spiced pumpkin bread today at the market, and I'm trying it out for myself. Although it might not be the best idea, as baking is more of Asra's thing. At least I haven't burned the shop down... yet.

"Ah, damn it," I whisper to myself. The bread is totally burnt, and I didn't even notice it. Whatever.

I bring the dark loaf out carefully, and set it out on the windowsill. The birds can have it.

I exhale softly, walking out to the front doorstep and sitting down. It's mid-August, and the night feels calm and cooling against my skin.

The sun has only just set, but stars are beginning to gleam in the sky. 

Venus. The planet is Asra's favorite. He says it reminds him of flowers. I still don't know why.

I close my eyes slowly, and bring my knees to my chest. Alone I sit, on the doorstep of a quiet magic shop. Burying my head into my folded form, I let a tear fall. Asra always returns, right? Every time. But he has never been so late on a trip before. So many things could have happened to him, and I would never know. I know that the only thing I'm doing is scaring myself, but I can't help it, I'm worried. I'm scared. I miss him, I want him here with me. I can't be alone for so long.

Now I'm crying, letting tears flow steadily onto my skirt. _Come back to me, Asra._ I say softly to myself.

"Venus looks beautiful tonight,"

I hear someone say in front of me.

I sniff, and look up. "Y-yeah, it- Asra!" I shout, getting up quickly and running to him. He wraps his strong arms around me, and I throw myself around his neck. He laughs, and squeezes me tightly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say tearfully. And then I remember. "Where were you?" I begin to freak out, pulling away from him. "Wait, are you okay? Are you hurt? Here, come inside, I made some dinner..." I tug him inside the shop, sniffling quietly.

I lock up, now that he's here. All I need now is time with him. The fire is blazing, and it finally feels like home with Asra here. "Was something burning in here?" he asks inquisitively. Then he turns to see the bread. "You... baked something?" he says faintly.

"Oh, don't mind that," I blush. "I just burnt some bread, uh, I should probably just toss it out to the birds anyway-" He grabs my hand, turning me to look at him.

"It's okay."

I smile. "I... I know." He pulls me to sit at the table with him, reaching into his bag. He brings out a beautifully painted ceramic mug, detailed with mandalas in my favorite color. Inside of the mug is a small magnolia blossom encased in a glass ball.

"I got these for you." he says softly and matter-of-factly, looking at me. Picking up the mug gently, I examine it and pull the glass ball out.

"Asra, you didn't have to do that for me," I whisper, looking back up at him. A smile tugs at my cheeks regardless. He beams, those adorable dimples of his showing through slightly.

I set the gifts back onto the table, and reach up to him, caressing his face in my hands. I move a tuft of hair out of his eyes, and smile, leaning forward. He reaches back towards me, pulling me ever closer. His soft lips meet my forehead, and he holds me close. We stay like that, locked in each other's arms, for awhile. Living, and just being with each other.

Eventually, I can't stand it anymore.

"Can... can we?" I whisper. I know he must be exhausted after his journey, but I want him so badly. I need him. He remains still, but brings his hand to my hair, running his fingers through it.

"I would love to." he hums into my ear.

We stand up from the kitchen table, and rush up the stairs, holding hands. He has a new energy about him, and I can tell that he was waiting for me to make the first move. He wants me just as much as I want him right now.

I flop onto my back on the bed, and Asra climbs over me, his arms on both sides of my neck and his legs straddling my body. He kisses me deeply, feeling me out. He moves rapidly, kissing me and removing my blouse, as if nothing matters more. He flings it aside, and it lands on the floor with a soft thud. He makes quick work of removing my binding, holding my breasts tenderly in his hands. I moan a little, trying to keep quiet as he gropes me, moving down my abdomen and to the waistband of my gown.

I gasp as he kisses his way to my skirt, and he smiles maliciously. He begins to lift the fabric delicately, but not before removing his own top, very sexily might I add. I can feel myself becoming damp, and my face grows hot. He pushes his hair out of his face as he kisses my thighs and pushes my dress upwards to rest around my waist.

As Asra gets closer and closer to where I want him, I breathe harder and harder. I'm practically panting by the time he reaches my slit, and when he does, I let out a small shout and arch my back sharply. As I'm up, I unclasp the button holding the fabric of my skirt together, and slip it off of the bed. I bare everything, all for him. I look down myself at Asra, whose gaze is boring into mine. He shuts his eyes, and takes his tongue a step further.

I clutch the pillow behind my head, my breath becoming staggered. I can feel myself throbbing inside, yearning for him desperately. Just as I feel like I'm going to climax, he pulls away slowly and stands up. He's always able to tell when I'm close. I swallow, sitting up and crawling over to where he stands at the edge of our bed. He yanks his pants down, revealing himself to me.

I will never tire of seeing Asra standing like this in front of me.

His hair is tousled, his cheeks flushed, and his body hot and dewy. Once I reach him, he pulls me forward and pushes my head towards his erection. I close my eyes, opening my mouth and taking his length in. He fills my throat, making my eyes water. I open them and stare directly into his violet gaze.

He smiles devilishly at me, clutching the back of my head and pushing it back and forth. He groans quietly as I circle my tongue around him, tightening his grip on my hair as he does. He finally lets go of my head, and I cough onto the blanket under me.

"Asra..." I say provocatively. He flips me around and pulls my ass towards him, leaving me on all fours. He licks 3 of his fingers, and rubs my slit, eventually sliding them in one at a time. I get a little bit louder every time he inserts a new one, and goes a bit faster. "Asra, I need you-" I moan, fazed by the pleasure he's giving to me.

"You know what to call me," he mumbled, removing his fingers and gripping my hips tightly.

"Master, please, I want you, I need..." my sentence is cut off by my own shout as Asra pounds into me, pushing me to the limit. "Oh, God!" I practically squeal as he pumps in and out. Asra pushes my head into the bed and leans close into me, continuing to thrust deeply.

"You like that? You like when I control you?" he murmurs, pulling out slow and then ramming back into me full force. With each shove, I cry out in ecstasy.

"M-Master, I'm go-going to-" he pulls out of me quickly and immediately, turning me onto my back. Why does he keep doing that?! It's so frustrating... The only thing I want, and need, at this moment is to climax. "Please, Master, let me come..." I beg, nearly sobbing as I lay wide open for him. Asra looks down at me through long lashes, stroking himself as he watches me squirm for his touch.

Almost without warning, he dives back down to me, thrusting inside roughly, kissing me hard. I moan into his mouth, and I connect with him in the best possible way. I can feel our auras intertwining, dancing together in the light of the moon. He speeds up, and I know that he'll be finished soon.

His length grows inside of me, bulking, throbbing, coming. With a small groan of pleasure, he releases himself. The warm substance fills me, and it’s too much. I shout in pure bliss, wrapping my legs tightly around his back. "A-As...Asra..." I whisper, seeing his aura through my eyelids, as strong as ever. I can feel his magic running through me, engulfing me, consuming me from the inside out.

We collapse into each other, and I don't want to ever let go. He looks into my eyes, and I into his. He laughs, a beautiful sound. His flushed, golden skin simply glows as he leans in to kiss me. I cup his face in my hands, bringing him closer, savoring the moment with him. He cuddles me, wrapping himself around me possessively, and I feel safe. "I love you." I whisper, dozing off.

"I love you too," he says softly, petting my hair, spooning me gently. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in April of 2019, and for some reason decided now would be a good time to post it?


End file.
